With respect to machine tools, in particular, grinding machines and milling machines, it is known to illuminate the work area with a light bulb. The use of light bulbs for illumination of the work area, however, has the disadvantage that only a small area of the work area can be illuminated in an optimal manner. Further, due to the substantially pointed illumination, a disturbing shadow cast may occur.
If the light bulb and the illuminating device, respectively, are arranged at the machine table of the machine tool, and is displaceable with the machine table, the use of light bulbs also is disadvantageous, because due to the displacement of the machine table, mechanical stress may be imposed on the illuminating device and the light bulb, respectively, resulting in a substantial reduction of the life time of the light bulb.